Just Like Their Last
by 7purple-diamond-reversed
Summary: 'She stayed silence. He stayed silence. Real or not real? To be or not to be that is the real question'. a oneshot, inspire by Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. AU and maybe a little bit OOC. but it's clato yaay! R&R please just give it a chance.


I still remember the look on your face.

Lit through the darkness at one fifty eight.

The words that you whispered for just us to know.

You told me you loved me so why did you go away?

Away

_Clove remember the first time he said it to her. She remember the look he gave her, the light in his eyes. She remember his smile as his lips form those words._

_Those same words that's haunting her now._

_"I love you" he said to her that night._

_Clove remember her body froze after he whispered those words. She remember how bad she wanted to return those words but she just can't. She remember the pain in her chest when he smile sadly at her because of her lack of response._

_He understands why she react that way but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt him. And she knows that._

_And maybe that's why he went away._

I do recall now the smell of the rain.

Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane.

That July 9th, the beat of your heart.

It jumps through your shirt.

I can still feel your arms.

_It was the final match of the season and Clove was standing on the bleacher watching one particular boy. The captain._

_As he scored the last point, he took his team to win that match. The game ended and the crowds cheer as he held the trophy up high._

_Following the crowd, she walks to the field, where everybody celebrating the victory._

_Something fall to her cheek. A raindrop. She looked up to the sky, smiling as the smell of the rain washed through her._

_And suddenly there he was. Sneak behind her. His arms around her waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder. She can feel him smiling and his breathe on her neck making her shudder. They stay like that, as the raindrops fall, as the cheers fade, and as the time pass by._

_And then he kissed her._

_A magical, wonderful, perfect kiss._

_And for the first time in her life, she was where she's supposed to be._

But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes.

All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss.

_That match. That night after the match. The memories that come with it._

Never thought we'd have a last kiss.

Never imagined we'd end like this.

Your name forever the name on my lips.

_And more memories that came along after._

_The path they took, the road they choose. Together and apart._

_From their first kiss until their last._

I do remember the swing of your step.

The life of the party, you're showing off again.

And I'd roll my eyes and then you'd pull me in.

I'm not much for dancing but for you I did.

_Cato never really figure out why he's so intrigued and fascinated by her. The way she walks, every step she takes always caught his attention._

_She never seem to be the perfect part of his life. With the parties and the crowds, the rumours and the lies, that's never part of her._

_But he never felt so sure. He never felt any doubt about her. She's the first person that ever makes him feel he's belong. She taught him the black and white of life and the grey area inbetween. And in returns, he would pull her in and make her dance with him. And together they complete each other._

Because I love your handshake, meeting my father.

I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets.

How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something.

There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruption.

_Today is the day. Tonight is the night. Prom night. Cato paced back and forth on her front porch. Adjusting his tux and tie, he took a deep breathe and knock the door._

_The door opened and there she was in her gorgeous silver dress. She smiled and about to say something but he cut her off by planting a light kiss on her lips._

_And after he got her father permission to take his beautiful daughter to the prom with him, they walk to his car hand in hand._

_With her in his passenger seat, he leans in and kiss her again, feeling greatful for the moment they shared._

And I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes.

All that I know is that I don't know how to be something you miss.

_The prom. The begining of everything. The sudden but undeniable feelings._

Never thought we'd have a last kiss.

Never imagine we'd end like this.

Your name forever the name on my lips.

_The feelings that crept into their heart, fulfill their soul with strange warmth of each other present._

_And how that feelings backfire, leaving them with empty loneliness when things come to an end._

_From the begining till the end._

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep.

And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe.

And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are.

Hope it's nice where you are.

_And now she's back to where she first start._

_Clove watched as Cato back to his fast crowded life where there's no time to rest, to sleep, to take a breathe and to miss her. She wondered if she ever gonna get another chance to watch him sleep like she used to, to feel his breathe on her neck ever again._

_Clove keep her distance. Trying to keep track of his life without being in it. Hoping that the place he stands right now is better than where she stands._

And I hope the sun shines.

And it's a beautiful day.

And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed.

You can plan for a change in the weather and time.

But I never planned on you changing your mind.

_And now he's lost._

_Cato can't help but noticing the gap that opens after Clove left. He tried to fill the gap with hopes and wishes that someday when the sun shines at her, when the beautiful day comes, something will remind her of everything they have and finally she'd come back._

_Cato never fought so hard for anything. He won't give up now or ever. If this must come to an end, he would make another begining._

So I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes.

All that I know is that I don't know how to be something you miss.

_And they had no idea that they shared the same dream everynight. They recall the same memory everyday. They shed tears for the same reason everytime._

_And they miss each other on every heartbeat._

Never thought we'd have a last kiss.

Never imagined we'd end like this.

Your name forever the name on my lips.

_If they only knew._

_They never thought they'd have their last kiss._

_They never imagine they'd end like this._

Just like our last kiss.

Forever the name on my lips.

_Him for her. Her for him._

_Ended on their last kiss._

Forever the name on my lips.

Just like our last.

* * *

**Review would be great xx**


End file.
